CD001/Transcript
﻿Transcript for Dare: Balance across the twin towers without a net or parachute Characters involved in Episode: * Red: Ryan Justin Alcid (tjnesryan) * Blue: Timothy James Alcid (alcid34) * Gray: Lennard Nes Alcid (thelatimes) (Show Starts with camera pointing into the air, moving down towards Red and Blue) Red: So Blue, what are you going to do today? Blue: Oh nothing… (Camera points to Blue only) Except that I’m going to work on my game! Oh, it’s going to be soooo exciting Red! (Camera points back to Red and Blue) Red: Ok, how’d that turn out? Blue: Ummmm….. (New Scene: Camera pans his room to a grumpy Blue as he types on his laptop) Blue: Oh my god… this is (funny face) soooooooooooooo tedious... (Camera points toward laptop screen, showing Blue’s reflection) Blue: I really wish this was easier…. (Blue types until a knock on the door is heard, Blue’s eyes widen) Red: Hey Blue! (Camera changes to Red, knocking on his door) Red: Blue? I need help on my homework! Can you help me? Blue: Not now, Red. I’ll come help later Red: But this is really important! Blue: I said not now. Red: But- (Blue comes out, very angrily) Blue: I SAID NOT NOW! (For a moment, Red stands there until camera changes scene) Blue: Jeez! Can’t a girl get her privacy? (Computer produces a not so good sound) Blue: Hmm? (Camera points to computer, showing ERROR! in huge red words. Blue stares at her computer until…) Blue: FUUUUUUUUUUUU (DO NOT VOICE THIS. SOUND EFFECT WILL BE ADDED) (Blue throws hs computer as she screams. Scene changes back to Red and Blue) Blue: …Not that good… I had to remake the entire game. What about you Red? What are you going to do today? Red: Hmm… I don’t know yet, BUT I have been working on my animation. And… (Red pulls out a tablet) it’s done! Blue: Cool! What’s it about? Red: It’s an intro. Blue: What? That’s it? Just an intro?!.............OK….Lets see it (Blue looks at the tablet and Intro sequence begins) Blue: That's it? That's the intro? Red: Yup. That's it for now, but I might use some other ideas for an intro. I'll let the viewers suggest some ideas. Blue: All right, you have your idea, now my idea: What are we going to do today? Red: What? Blue: I said, What are WE going to do today?! Red: I don’t know! What do YOU want to do? Gray: Why not start a dare contest? (Red and Blue looks at Gray) Blue: What do you mean a “dare contest”? We’re not even talking about that! Red: And what you doing here Gray? Trying to annoy us again? Gray: Maybe….Maybe not…. I was just passing by until I overheard you two squares… Blue: Who are you calling a square!? (Blue runs towards to Gray and picks him up) Blue: I’ll kill you! Gray: Before you do that, Did I forget to mention that this “dare contest” has a prize every time you win a dare? Blue: What prize? Gray: This prize. (Shows Pocky to Blue) Blue: Is that…. Gray: Yep, A stick of Pocky. Red: Did you say….. (Pocky shown) Red: Pocky?! (Red runs towards Gray, still holding the Pocky. Red and Blue drools for the Pocky) Blue: Ohhh… Red: Our favorite candy… (Pocky appears on top of Red’s head) Red: Delicious creamy chocolate covering a tasty crunchy stick! Oh I can’t resist! Gray: Uh Uh Uh…. Not unless you two agree on my idea… Blue: What idea? (Gray eats the Pocky, Blue become surprised, while Red becomes shocked.) Red and Blue: (Together) Our Pocky! Red: WHY! WHY WOULD YOU EAT THE POCKY!!! THAT SHOULD BE OURS!! I’LL MURDER YOU FOR THAT!!! Gray: Don’t worry Red. I have a lot more where that came from. But if you want more, you two squares have to use my idea for a dare contest, then I’ll give you all the Pocky you want…. Blue: No way! I’ll never- Red: (Whispering) But Blue, all the Pocky you want! (Blue thinks of it for a while until…) Blue: Fine...we’ll do Gray’s idea. Just as long as I have some Pocky. Gray: Great. We can start right away. Here are the rules of the contest: 1. The chooser is determined by rock-paper-scissors 2. Once the dare has begun, you must complete the dare. 3. If you fail to complete the dare three times or refuse to complete the dare, Pocky is not given and points will be taken away, as well as a severe punishment. 4. If you have successfully completed the dare, Pocky is given and points will be added. 5. The person with the most points at the end of this series will be given a much bigger prize. Gray: For now, I’ll skip the rock paper scissors part and choose who will do today’s dare. Red and Blue: (Together) Umm… Yeah… Blue: I have a question! What’s the bigger prize? Gray: Oh, you two will never know… It might be a private island, or it might be anything you wish… But no matter what, everyone in this contest will have to dare for it. (Red and Blue stares at Gray. Camera changes to a cricket chirping near Gray’s feet until he steps on it) Gray: OK! Blue, I dare you to- (Title card shows) Gray: Well, I’ll see you at the top of the twin towers at 3:00 PM sharp. Don't. Be. Late. (Walks away) Red: Man, Gray is really scary... Blue: Ugh! I hate that Gray so much! Not only he annoys us but he wants me on his STUPID “dare contest”. I’m getting out of this. (Red stops her) Red: No Blue! You can’t do that! Blue: And why not? Red: You remember what Gray said, If you can’t do the dare, you don’t get any Pocky! Blue: So what? I can just buy some Pocky at the store later. Red: Not only that, you get punished for what you did! What if he drags you to a volcano and you pushes you into the lava? You have no choice, Blue. You can do the dare, or judging by the look in his eyes, you would probably die. Blue: (Sighing) Let me think about it… (Hours later, 5 minutes to 3:00 PM) Red: … Blue: … Red: ARE YOU DONE YET?! Blue: Ok, fine. I’ll do the dare, as long as it makes you happy. Now what time is it? Red: It’s only 5 minutes to...ummm…(looks at watch) 3:00 PM! Blue: Oh no Oh no! We're going to be late! Gray will kill me…. Red: So what are we waiting for?! Let's go! (Red and Blue runs around to find the twin towers) Blue: OMG, We’ll never find the towers at this rate, every single building looks the same! Red: Oh, there it is. (Points to the twin towers) Blue: Oh. (Both run to the towers. Scene changes to the top of the first tower) Gray: Where the heck are those two? We should be doing the dare by now. (Red and Blue made it up to the top, panting in exhaustion) Blue: We made it….just in time….. right? Gray: Check your watch. (Red checks his watch, noticing it is 3:00 then it changes to 3:01) Gray: Both of you, 10 points off. Red: Thanks a lot, Blue... (Slaps her in the face) Gray: Blue, come over here. (Points to Blue) Blue: Ok…. Gray: All you need to do is to get across this line. No Net. No Parachute. No Nothing. Just across and I’ll give you this Pocky. (Blue walks to the edge of the building) Blue: Oh my, we’re up so high! What if I'm going to fall during the dare? Get me out of this! Gray: If you refuse to do this, Blue, then you can kiss this Pocky goodbye and say hello to a extremely unpleasant and painful punishment... Blue: (Thinking) What should I do… Do I risk my life for Pocky? Red: Come on Blue! For the Pocky! Blue: (Still thinking) Or do I face dire consequences... (Gray stares at Blue) Blue: OK! I’ll do it. (Blue looks down as she takes her first-ever step on the line ) (Gray stares at Blue) (Red Cheers) (Blue sweats as she takes another step, holding out her hands) Blue: (Whispering to herself) He's right, I can do this! I just know I can do this! ------- Gray: You know, I bet she couldn't cross the line to the other side... (Red slaps Gray in the face) Red: Shut up Gray! Blue is my best friend and I know she can do this! (She continues to balance the line until she falls down) Red: BLUE!!! Oh my god! Is she dead?! Gray: (Laughing) Red: What are you laughing about?! Gray: Nonsense. Blue isn't dead... Red: What do you mean?! Can't you see Blue fell and died? Gray: Look to your left. (Points to recovery center) Red: What's that supposed to be? Gray: Thanks to two people from another show, they gave us this: A recovery center, just in case someone made a huge mistake and died, they'll go back here. Red: Who are they? Gray: I don't know. But they were the makers of "Battle for Dream Island" (Recovery Center opens suddenly, revealing Blue) Blue: "BFDI?!" That's my favorite show! Red: Blue! You're alive! Blue: Red! I know! ? (Red and Blue run towards each other, hugging when they meet) Gray: Hey! Are you going back to the dare or not? Blue: Oh sorry. But before we go back to the dare, how does that box thing work again? Gray: Oh you've got to be kidding- Here, I'll show you... (Gray throws Red out of the building. Moments later, Red appears in the Recovery Center) Gray: You got it now? (Blue nods) Red: I'll never forgive you for that! Gray: Ok, Blue. (Points to Blue) go back and do the Dare again. Blue: OKAY! (Blue crosses the line until static comes in) (Gray walks into the scene, looking sad) Tulip: Blue: Yes! I did it! I crossed the line! But how do I get back? Gray: Just wait. ( Gray takes out a button, activating a spring, which sends blue back to the other building ) Blue: Ha! In your faces! (Song starts, to the tune of "The Irish Washerwoman") Blue: *Insert song here* Red: Okay! Okay! We get it Blue! Gray: Now that your pointless song is over, here's your Pocky, and 20 points for completing the dare, which means that Blue, you're in the lead. Blue: All right! Gray: That means ... Red: Gray and me are in last place! Gray: Don't push it. Red: Sorry. Blue: So what do we do now? Gray: I want you two to come over and meet me in this location again. We will talk about our next dare here. Blue: At the top of the building? Gray: Yes. Blue: What? Couldn't we talk at the bottom of the building? ( Gray stares at her. Then pushes Blue off the building, reappearing back at the Recovery Center) Blue: Don't do that again. Gray: Like I said to Red, Blue, Don't push it. ----- Gray: (His Cellphone rings) Hello? Oh, hey. What? A repair fee, for what? Red breaking the fourth wall? (END OF TRANSCRIPT) Category:Transcripts